


Wear Something Pretty

by killerqueenxo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenxo/pseuds/killerqueenxo
Summary: Brian wants to ask you a question but isn’t quite sure how to get the words out.





	Wear Something Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Whoah! I did it; I wrote a thing! This is pure FLUFF because I live for Soft!Bri - so sweet, it might make your teeth hurt (maybe!). Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as truth or fact; I do not claim to own Brian May or Queen.

Wear something pretty. That’s what he had said.

Brian had called the night before and said he wanted to take you out. He chose not to mention much else; not where you were going or what you were going to do. You had pried, or at least tried to pry, just to get some semblance of what to expect, but nothing. He wouldn’t budge. All you received in return was a light chuckle and a comment to wear something pretty. This comment was also hastily followed up with a, “not that you don’t always look pretty, of course!”

This is now where you find yourself; standing in the doorway of your closet with nothing else on but your undergarments. Head cocked slightly to the right, you stare down your sea of clothes with an arched eyebrow. Wear something pretty, he says. This would be so much easier if only you had an idea as to what his plan was. Were you going to be inside or outside? If inside, would it be cold or warm? If outside, would you be walking? What kind of shoes were you supposed to wear?

Breathing deeply through your nose, you lay across your bed and stare out the window. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Spring was starting to set in and new life seemed to be blooming right before your eyes. A light breeze cascaded in through the open crack in your window and settled in the air around you. You needed to make a decision, Brian would be arriving soon.

Pulling yourself from your position on the bed, you move back to your open closet. You stand stock still for another five minutes, weighing different options, before finally settling on a short (but not too short!) navy blue dress adorned with a simple floral pattern. Nothing says springtime quite like flowers. As for shoes, since you had no idea what to expect, you settled on a simple pair of white flats; they would have to do. By the time you finish getting ready, there is a soft knock at your door. Stealing one last glance in the mirror, you offer yourself a simple smile. Pretty, it’s what he wanted.

Making your way into the living room, you steady yourself with a quick breath - hoping your choice in attire is what he meant. You fling open your door, perhaps a little too quickly, and find Brian standing wide-eyed on the other side. His hazel eyes travel your form, taking you in, before finally settling back on your face. A soft smile graces his features and you swear you see a soft blush beginning to form.

“Pretty. Just like I knew you would be,” he states simply. “Ready?”

You exhale the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. “Ready.”

==========

Brian did drive over to your place but he doesn’t lead you to his car. No, instead, he takes your hand lightly and leads you down the sidewalk towards the park at the end of the street. You walk hand in hand for a few blissful moments before he stops, rather abruptly, in what appears to be the center of the park. He turns toward you and you can tell by the look in his eye that he’s nervous. About what, you aren’t sure, but you decide to give him some time.

You learned early on in your relationship with Brian that if he had something he wanted to say, it was best to let him figure out how to do so on his own. Assisting, or what he liked to call “pushing”, led him to become overwhelmed in the moment and then, eventually, dismissive of the very thing he wanted to say in the first place. You didn’t want that, not today. There was something in the way he clouded the whole day in mystery that made you want more. Who knew one simple instruction to wear something pretty would bring out your innermost curiosities?

You rub your thumb across his hand in a silent gesture that it’s okay for him to take his time. At this, he snaps his gaze up to yours and holds you there for a few brief moments. Brian often talked about the cosmos. In fact, it was one of his favorite subjects - that and his guitar - and you, of course. You never really focused on the sky, at least not until today. But, standing before him now, with the midday sun settling over the horizon and the light hitting his eyes just right, you imagine a galaxy erupting behind his irises and you wonder, if given enough time, if you could map a constellation there as well.

His breath fans across your face and while you are internally preparing yourself for what could easily be a searing kiss, he seems to have other plans and drops your hands entirely, taking a step back. You would be lying if you said you weren’t confused but you also knew it was because he had finally figured out what he needed to say and how he was going to say it.

“I- wi-,” he stops, shaking his head slightly; his unruly curls bouncing a little in the wind. “This isn’t working.”

What?

“Are you- are you breaking up with me?” You’re shocked at how soft your voice is, almost like a whisper. You’re not even entirely sure he heard you until you see his head snap up to meet your gaze, a look of complete confusion etched across his face.

“What?! No! I- that’s not what I meant!”

“‘This isn’t working’ sounds an awful lot like a breakup, Bri.”

“I promise, I’m not- I’m not breaking up with you. This is- actually, could you turn around?”

You arch your eyebrow. Was he being serious? “I’m confused. Last night, you tell me to wear something pretty. I’ve done that. Now, you lead me out to the middle of a park and choose to scare me half to death with what sounds like a breakup-”

“It’s not a breakup, love!”

“-and now you want me to turn around so you can, what, talk to my backside? You realize how crazy that sounds, right?” You let out an exasperated sigh, crossing your arms.

“I know, yes, I know. I just- this will all make sense, I promise.” He sends you a pleading look, one that melts any fight you thought you had inside you. “Please, love?”

You cast one last weary glance his way before turning on your heel and facing the other direction. It’s quiet now. You fold your hands in front of your body and listen to the soft sounds around you; the wind blowing through the trees, the faint chatter of others nearby. If you were being honest, you would swear he had left. But, then, he speaks.

“I love you.”

You can’t help yourself and let out a soft giggle. “Much better. You should lead with that next time.”

“(Y/N)...”

“Sorry,” you hold your hands up in mock surrender, knowing he can’t see your face. “Go ahead.”

“I love you,” he begins again. “I wish I could express how much but I can’t seem to find the right words. I’ve never been great at words, at least not in this context. Now that I think about it, this probably would have been easier if I had just written you a song.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because this is different. These aren’t words I can write out and then arrange into a song for the world to listen to. These words are for you,” he pauses, and without looking, you know he is gathering his thoughts. This is big. “I love your smile; the way your eyes light up when you learn something new or when you and the boys are taking the piss at me. I love that your laugh is never the same twice, almost as if everything that brings you joy deserves its own distinct, melodic sound. I love that you are the most put together person I know even though you are a disoriented mess each morning. I love that you care and encourage me whether it be through my studies or my music. I love that you love me.”

You haven’t moved. Staring straight ahead in the opposite direction, you listen.

“You’re the first thing I think about each morning and the last thing I think about each night. You’re my best friend, my companion, and my muse. I want to spend every day encouraging your highs and battling your lows and I want to spend the rest of my life learning everything that makes you, you.”

Your breath hitches in your throat. You understand now; why he didn’t let on what today was about, why he was so nervous - why he had you turn around.

“Yes,” you squeak out, a little higher than you planned. You take his silence as an opportunity and glance over your shoulder. He’s staring intently back at you, not quite sure if he heard you right.

“What?”

“I understand. Or, I think I understand.” You turn yourself back around to face him once again. “I love you too and if you’re about to ask me what I think you’re about to ask me, then yes. My answer is yes, it was always going to be yes.”

“Yeah?” He asks softly. “You want to?”

You smile brightly. “You have to ask me first.”

He smiles widely and takes a shaky breath. He steals one last glance at you before fishing in his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. He drops to his knee, in the middle of the park, and pops the box open. Inside, a simple diamond rests atop a slim, silver band. “We went a little backwards here but at least I know I’m not making an entire fool out of myself. (Y/N), love, will you do me the honor of not just being my best friend, my companion, and my muse, but also by being my wife?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, this is such a surprise.” You smirk, playing coy. “If I say yes again, you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything. Name it.”

“Promise to always talk to me, Bri, about anything. It’s cute watching you get nervous, but you can trust me with anything. I promise.”

He chuckles softly but nods in agreement. “Like I said, anything.”

“Good. Then, to answer your question again, yes, I will marry you.”

Brian pulls the ring from the box and slips it onto your ring finger. The diamond sparkles in the sun, a shining star from your shining star. You pull him up from his spot on the ground and place a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love it. I love you.”

“And I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... you made it to the end; I truly hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know - feedback is the only way I’ll know if I’m on the right track! :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as killer-queen-xo.


End file.
